


Honey, I'm sick

by Cloakseeker



Series: Moments We Share [2]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. All rights go to Veronica Roth. This is a series of little drabbles about our favorite couple, FourTris. Each story stands alone and has no connection to the previous or the next (at least not directly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm sick

Honey, I'm sick

The Christmas season passed and now we are back at work. It's mid-January and Tobias and I resumed our daily duties as Dauntless leaders. I am reading a report when someone is knocking on my door.

"Come in" I say and look up to see who it is. To my surprise it's Tobias. I smile at him, but I see that he looks dreadful. I get up and take large steps towards him.

"I don't feel well" he says a little bit whiny.

"What happened?" I ask concerned.

"I don't know. I was trying to work, but I got a headache and when I tried to eat a sandwich I just couldn't. It made me feel sick" he tells me. Maybe he's got food poisoning. But that's not really likely. The past few days we ate at home and I feel fine. I usher him to sit on my couch and kiss his forehead as soon as I can reach it to check his temperature. He is burning up. He has a fever.

"Honey, you have a fever. Let's get you home" I say.

"But I don't get sick" he says and I can tell he is not himself anymore. I stifle a laugh and help him get up. I quickly grab my keys and help him out of my office. I lock it behind us and check on his door. He locked it. We walk upstairs to our apartment and I somehow manage to climb the stairs while supporting Tobias who seems to lose balance more often now and also text Tori that he is sick and I'm taking him home. She sends me a text back not to worry and stay with him. If she needs me she will either call or text me. I thank her profusely and open the front door to our apartment. I help Tobias onto the couch and go into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, since he was complaining that he is thirsty. I hand him the glass and he eagerly drinks all of it. I help him out of his jacket and his shoes and tell him to lie down. I ponder for a moment if I could leave him alone for a moment while going down to the pharmacy, but when I glance over to where he is lying I can see that he has already fallen asleep. I cover him with a thick dark-gray blanket we have in the storage downstairs. I grab my phone and keys and hurry to get something for his fever.

I explain the person behind the counter what I need and she gives me several boxes and explains to me how he should take them. I pay for everything and thank her for explaining all that I needed to know. I rush back upstairs and find Tobias still fast asleep. I leave his medicine on the coffee table and go into the kitchen where I prepare chicken soup for him. He wakes up an hour later and complains about aches all over his body. The fever has risen slightly and I give him a mug with soup. After he had some I give him something for his fever and help him change into his pajamas. He lies back down on the couch and sleeps for several hours until he wakes up again around nine p.m.

"Tris" he calls, his voice hoarse and whiny.

"Yes, honey?" I ask rushing to him from the kitchen.

"I'm hungry" he says and I smile. It's a good thing that he is. This means his body is getting better. I warm up some more soup and feed it to him. He opens his mouth like a little bird awaiting to be fed. I chuckle at the sight but it doesn't faze him at all. After he's done I help him climb the stairs and let him go into the bathroom. When he comes out he lies down in bed and I give him some more medicine against the fever.

He wakes up several times during the night, either being thirsty or wanting to go to the bathroom. At first he tried to be brave and do it all by himself, but the fever made him weaker than he liked and he ended up waking me every time.

"Tris, I'm thirsty." I give him a glass of water.

"Tris, I need to pee." I help him into the bathroom and even hold him by his waist, since he's wobbly on his feet and I don't want him to fall down. Also, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to pick him up if he did.

"Tris, my head hurts." I give him some painkiller.

"Tris, it's too hot." I replace the comforter with a thinner blanket and give him his fever medication.

"Tris, I can't sleep." I sit up and pull his head over my chest stroking his hair and singing a soft lullaby. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep and I allow myself to drift away as well.

So much for I never get sick.


End file.
